The Dance of the Cucumber
Dance of the Cucumber is the silly song from Rack, Shack, and Benny. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out to sing a silly song. Larry will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad, "The Dance of the Cucumber" in its original Spanish. Bob the Tomato will translate. Larry: Miren al pepino. Bob: Watch the Cucumber. Larry: Vienen cómo se mueve. Bob: See how he moves Larry: Como un león. Bob: Like a lion. Larry: Tras un raton. Bob: Chasing a mouse. Larry: Miren al pepino. Bob: Watch the Cucumber. Larry: Que suaves movimientos. Bob: Oh, how smooth his motion. Larry: Tal como mantequilla Bob: Like butter Larry: En un chango pelon. Bob: On a... bald monkey. Larry: Miren al pepino Bob: Watch the cucumber Larry: Los vegetales Bob: All the vegetables Larry: Envidian a su amigo Bob: Envy their friend Larry: Como él quieren bialar Bob: Wishing to dance as he Larry: Pepino bailarín, pepino bailarín, pepino bailarín Bob: Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber Larry: ¡Baila, baila, ya! Bob: Dance, dance, yeah! Larry: Miren al tomate Bob: Look at the tomato Larry: ¿No es triste? Bob: Isn't it sad? Larry: El no puede bailar. Bob: He can't dance. Larry: ¡Pobre tomate! Bob: Poor tomato! Larry: El deberia poder bailar como el pepino Bob: He wishes he could dance like the cucumber Larry: Libre y suavemente. Bob: free and smooth. Larry: Pero él no puede danzar. Bob: But he can't ... Okay! Stop the music! What do ya mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party? Larry: No comprendo. Bob: "No comprendo"? I'll show you "No comprendo"! Jr.: Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic Argentinian garb! Dad: Okay, Junior. But we'd better hurry--I think the dwarfs have your mother confused with someone else! Say "Peas!" Jr. & Larry: Peas! Larry: Escuchen al pepino Bob: Listen to the cucumber Larry: Oigan su voz fuerte Bob: Hear his strong voice Larry: Como un leon Bob: Like a lion Larry: Listo a devorar. Bob: About to eat. Larry: Escuchen al pepino Bob: Listen to the cucubmer Larry: Que dulce as su canto Bob: Oh, how sweet his voice Larry: La voz de su garganta parece un triar. Bob: The breath from his throat is like a chorus of little birdies. Larry: Escuchen al pepino Bob: Listen to the cucumber Larry: Los vegetales Bob: All the vegetables Larry: Envidian a su amigo Bob: Envy their friend Larry: Como él quieren cantar. Bob: Wishing to sing as he. Larry: Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador Bob: Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber Larry: ¡Canta, canta, ya! Bob: Sing, sing, yeah! Larry: Escuchen al tomate Bob: Listen to the tomato Larry: ¿No es triste? Bob: Isn't it sad? Larry: El no puede cantar. Bob: He can't sing. Larry: Pobre tomate. Bob: Poor tomato. Larry: El deberia poder cantar Bob: He wishes he could sing Larry: Fuerte y dulce como el pepino Bob: Strong and sweet like the cucumber Larry: Pero no puede... Bob: But he can't... Larry: ¡Ni siquiera da un silbido! Bob: Can't even ... whistle! All right! That's it, Señor! Come over here and let me sing YOU a song! Larry: ¡Adios, amigos! Narrator: This has been Silly Songs With Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing ... Larry: Bob is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head! Trivia * This song can be featured from Rack, Shack and Benny, A Very Silly Sing-Along!, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Happy Together!, and If I Sang A Silly Song. Category:VeggieTales Silly Songs Category:Rack,Shack,and Benny Songs Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Happy Together!